


Kodos

by kessM



Series: Umzug ff.de [15]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dark
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Älteres Werk - Umzug von ff.deKurzer Einblick in Kodos' Gedanken während "The Conscience of the King"...





	Kodos

**Author's Note:**

> Hab gestern „The Conscience of the King“ gesehen und es hat mir eine Seite von Kodos gezeigt, über die ich bisher noch nicht nachgedacht habe- und es hat mir keine Ruhe gelassen, bis ich versucht habe, meine Gedanken dazu nieder zu schreiben... 
> 
> Disclaimer: Nix meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.

Ihm war mulmig zumute.   
Es war das erste Mal in der fast neunjährigen Geschichte der Theatergruppe, dass einer ihrer Transporte sie auflaufen ließ ohne gleich für einen Ersatz zu sorgen.   
Es behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht.   
Aber Lenore, das Licht seines dunklen, dunklen Lebens meinte zu ihm, dass sie schon eine Option in Aussicht hätte und alles ihr überlassen solle.  
Und bereits einige Stunden später kam sie zurück und vermeldete, dass sie mit der „Enterprise“ mitfliegen könnten- der Preis wäre eine Theatervorführung füs Schiff.   
Ein Preis, den die Gruppe nur zu gern bezahlen würde. 

Als sie im Transporterraum vom Käpt‘n in Empfang genommen wurden, vermeinte er für einen kurzen Moment etwas in den haselnussbraunen Augen des jüngeren Mannes aufblitzen zu sehen.   
Mit einem energischen Schütteln seines Kopfes tat er es als Lichtspiegelung ab.   
Stattdessen neigte er dankbar seinen Kopf.   
Die Hand reichte er nicht.   
Den einzigen menschlichen Kontakt den er noch ertrug war der zu seiner Tochter und während der Vorstellung von seinen Kollegen.   
Zu allen anderen hielt er Abstand.   
Fühlte sich dreckig, schmutzig- blutig.   
Er wollte diesen Schmutz- dieses Blut nicht auf andere übertragen.   
Seine Tochter wusste nichts von seiner einen großen Sünde.   
Und sie war das einzige Licht in seiner Dunkelheit.   
Deswegen konnte er ihre sanften, beruhigenden Berührungen während der Nacht, nach einem seiner vielen, vielen Alpträume ruhig zu lassen.   
Sich in ihre Wärme fallen lassen und für einen kurzen Moment die Kälte vergessen.   
Das war der einzige Luxus den er sich gestattete.   
Den Rest seines ganzen jämmerlichen Seins konzentrierte er darauf die besten Vorstellungen von alten Erden-Theaterklassikern abzuliefern.   
Ihm war klar, dass es riskant war solch einen „öffentlichen“ Beruf auszuüben.   
Aber das war der einzige, bei dem er sich noch einigermaßen lebendig fühlte.   
Wenn er für wenige Stunden in eine andere Haut schlüpfen, in einer längst schon veralteten Sprache sprechen und eine Maske über die andere legen konnte- half ihm das beim vergessen und er konnte für wenige Stunden einfach nur leben.   
Da ging er nur zu gern das Risiko ein, von einem der Tarsus Neun erkannt zu werden.  
Auf der anderen Seite: so viele Jahre waren seitdem vergangen.   
So viele Erinnerungen verblassten mit der Zeit.   
Und Menschen verändern sich- so auch er.   
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es ausreichte.   
Das die Anonymität, die die Massen von Seelen in den verschiedenen Galaxien regelrecht garantierte, zu seinem Schutz arbeitete.  
Denn auch wenn die Schuld ihn fast schon niederdrückte, so war er doch nicht bereit den Rest seines Lebens in einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis zu verbringen.   
Er hatte getan was er tun musste.   
Nach seinen damaligen Informationen hätte es noch Monate gedauert, ehe die Hilfe, die die Sternenflotte auf den Weg geschickt hatte, angekommen wäre.  
Er hatte eine Entscheidung treffen müssen.   
Und seine Antwort auf die knapperen genießbaren Lebensmittel war gewesen, die Hälfte der unter ihm lebenden Menschen exekutieren zu lassen.   
50 Prozent weniger Mäuler zu stopfen bedeutete, dass das Essen mindestens doppelt so lange halten würde- harte, wenn auch notwendige Mathematik.   
Also hatte er erbarmungslos die Hölle auf Erden losgelassen, in dem verzweifelten Versuch wenigstens die andere Hälfte der Bevölkerung solange am Leben zu halten, bis die Sternenflotte sie erreichte.  
Stattdessen überraschte ihn die Sternenflotte und nur wenige Wochen, nachdem sogenannten Tarsus-Massaker kam Hilfe.   
Aber in diesen wenigen Wochen hatte er sich nicht wenige Feinde geschaffen.  
Und er hatte versucht die wenigen, die ihn tatsächlich identifizieren konnten, auszuschalten.   
Bis auf ein paar ganz wenige Augenzeugen- insgesamt neun an der Zahl- hatte er es geschafft alle zu beseitigen.   
Er täuschte die Sternenflotte, indem er einen der Gefangenen in seine Uniform steckte und dann verbrannte.  
Er war nicht stolz auf diese Leistung, aber es garantierte ihm die Flucht, damit er sich um seine kleine Tochter, das einzige, was ihm von seiner geliebten Frau geblieben war, kümmern konnte.   
Dann tauchte er in dem Chaos welches er kreiert hatte unter und verschwand in den Milliarden von Gesichtern die das bekannte Universum bevölkerten. 

Ihm war klar, dass er entlarvt war, als der Kapitän der „Enterprise“ ihm die Rede in die Hand drückte und ihn bat die paar Sätze vorzulesen- für eine Stimmenanalyse.   
Nach der Hälfte der Ansprache ließ er die Hand sinken und beendete den Rest ohne aufs Papier zu schauen.   
Die Worte hatten sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt.  
Da er wusste, dass diese Ansprache nie der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich gemacht worden war, würde diese Handlung den jungen Mann in seiner Vermutung bestätigen.   
Dennoch kam er nicht umhin zu protestieren.   
Hoffend, dass es ausreichen würde eines seiner damaligen Opfer von seiner Fährte abzubringen.   
Aber er hatte die Geschichten über Käpt’n James T. Kirk gehört.   
Wusste wie intelligent der Mann war-willensstark und strategisch versiert.   
Zu seinem Glück kam ihm Lenore zu Hilfe und schaffte es den Kapitän aus der Kabine zu bugsieren. 

Während der Vorstellung hörte er die gewisperte Diskussion.   
Da er den Text im Schlaf konnte, hielt ihn nichts davon ab, der erhitzten Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen dem Käpt’n und einem seiner Offiziere zu folgen.   
Und es zerriss ihm fast das Herz.   
Zu hören, wie der junge Mann seinen Vorgesetzten anflehte ihm zu erlauben Rache für seine Eltern zu nehmen.   
Aber der Kapitän schaffte es dem jungen Mann den Phaser abzunehmen und ihn zurück in die Krankenstation zu schicken.   
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Käpt’n keine weiteren Maßnahmen gegen den jungen Mann einleitete. Denn im Grunde genommen hatte er die Reaktion herausgefordert- hatte er sich selbst zur Zielscheibe für den Hass der Überlebenden gemacht. 

Dann in der Pause, riss ihm Lenore das Herz aus der Brust und zerfetzte es in der Luft.   
Aber auch hier trug er die Schuld.   
War er doch nicht in der Lage gewesen das Licht seines Lebens von den Schatten seiner Sünden fernzuhalten.   
Hatte nicht gesehen, wie die Flamme sich immer mehr verdunkelte und dem Wahnsinn verfiel.   
Das Einzige was er jetzt noch machen konnte, war versuchen das Leben, welches seine Tochter versuchte auszulöschen zu beschützen.

Er konnte auch noch den letzten Rest des Lichtes in den Augen seiner Tochter erlöschen sehen und alles war er tun konnte, war sich vor den Laserbeam zu werfen.  
Dann nichts mehr...

**Author's Note:**

> mmh... weird... aber ich denke, ich werde nicht allzu viel über meine Gedankengänge nachdenken^^


End file.
